The internet is a global system of interconnected computers. Generally, the Internet is an open type network which is configured to allow most users to freely connect and communicate with other users. The internet also allows users to connect with a computer of another party, which may be accessed most places in the whole world, by applying a common protocol called TCP/IP. Internet users may transmit multimedia information as compressed files using a compression technique in addition to transmission of basic text information to provide various services such as an electronic mail (e-mail) service, a file sharing service, video and/or audio streaming services, and/or other like services.
The usage of the Internet is sharply increased not only domestically but also worldwide so that an importance of the Internet is rapidly increased as a strategic tool for enhancing efficiency and productivity over many fields of existing industries. Further, new business opportunities utilizing the Internet are rapidly being created. The creation of new business models and the extending of existing industries are causing service providers, which use the internet, to gradually increase.
Recently, users perform communications via the internet using a homepage, e-mail, or a phone auto response service (ARS). However, the homepage and e-mail services have a disadvantage in the view point of real time communication with a client. In contrast, the phone ARS has an advantage in the view point of a real time property but has a disadvantage in that a high communication cost for the user is incurred.
In contrast, as a useful method for real time transmission of information using the Internet, there is an instant messenger service (or alternatively, a “messenger service”). A purpose of the messenger service is to transmit a simple message between users in real time. By using the messenger service, two users communicate with each other in real time through a transmitted text as if the users directly communicate with each other. This is because the messenger service gives an importance on a real time property of the message so as to immediately transmit input contents.
Such messenger services typically use a messenger client program, which provides not only a function of simply transmitting a message but also a function of transmitting emoticon, flashcon, gifticon, and the like, to another party of the conversation through a messenger conversion window, or transmitting a file through a conversation window.
The messenger client program also provides not only one to one conversation but also a group conversation function through which multiple people may chat through one conversation window. In order to perform group conversation, a plurality of conversation parties are selected for conversation to create a group conversation window, or a conversation party is added to an already existing conversation window in the messenger client program.
Additionally, the messenger service provides various types of extended services beyond a simple chatting function.
For example, as a technique regarding a method of creating a group chatting room, Patent Document 1 (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-0095205, entitled “System for Providing Chatting” and applied by THINKPOOL CO., LTD.) discloses a chatting system which may interwork with a stock trading system to automatically create a chatting room for every stock item for at least one item even when a user does not request to create a chatting room. Patent Document 2 (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-0131493, entitled “Real-Time Search Word Chatting Room Provision Method Which Uses the Internet” and applied by Min Ho Choi) discloses a configuration which when there are users who input same search words, provides a chatting window between similar users by forming a chatting room between the users.
Patent Document 3 (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-0022462, entitled “Method for Chatting with Desiring Person Using E-Mail” and applied by Bong Rae Park) and Patent Document 4 (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-0072844, entitled “Method for Using E-Mail to Drive Persons to Chat” and applied by Bong Rae Park) disclose a configuration in which an e-mail is transmitted to a party who wants to chat using an e-mail and the other party who receives the e-mail provides a chatting service between a user who transmits the e-mail and the user who receives the e-mail using the received e-mail.
In the meantime, contents which have a difficulty in expression through a text are transmitted as an image, a photograph, or a moving image in the mobile messenger so that more efficient communication is performed. However, a photograph or a moving image (e.g., a video) file which has been already stored in a user terminal may be transmitted through a file attaching function in the chatting window, but a video which is captured in real time in a mobile terminal such as a smart phone and/or a tablet PC cannot be transmitted.